fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
FF: Highest Evil
FF: Highest Evil is a video game for the Wii U, released April 5, 2013, rated E10+ Plot An android named Ishkanawn threatens to destroy the Foundry. Now it's up to Bagel, Rob, Mage, and Chrome to save the Foundry. Game The game begins with Mage tied to a chair with an unknown person forcing Mage to tell everybody his secret. Mage questions where everybody is, when a rather large audience shows up, containing Mage's dearest friends and family, including Collector and Web, who are also tied to chairs. The person steps forth out of the shadows and reveals he is Ishkanawn. Ishkanawn then gets his shoulders ready to spew out sulfuric acid. Mage says he would rather die than tell the audience his secret. Mage's enemies and friends then confront him with his own weapons and use them, before the screen fades to black and reveals Mage sleeping in his bed, in his pajamas, sucking his thumb. He had also wet the bed. Mage then gets his thumb out his mouth and screams, not before realizing it was a dream. However, Mage had noticed writing engraved on his ceiling. The writing was extremely small and in robotic text that only androids can comprehend. Curious and petrified, Mage called in Chrome, the only robot that wouldn't attempt to steal his organs and sell them on eBay. Chrome successfully translated to the text, which read, "NO HOPE". The text meant nothing to Mage, but to Chrome, he knew the exact meaning and was incredibly concerned. Chrome then attempted to call his friends, Bagel and Rob, as he knew a bigger threat was coming. As Chrome did that, Mage went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. A message on the mirror was in the same robotic text. Mage called Chrome into the bathroom. Chrome translated the message on the mirror to "PITY". Bagel and Rob then arrived, as Chrome called them earlier. Chrome then noticed something was written on Bagel's hat, and it was another one of the messages. Chrome translated it and it read "DEATH". Chrome's eye was now colored green, as he scanned the text to see who wrote it. It was revealed to be Ishkanawn, the person in Mage's dream. Chrome then ordered the gang to gather in Mage's living room. Chrome then informed them of the possible imminent threat known as Ishkanawn. He said that they needed to act fast in order to stop his plans of destroying the Foundry. Chrome also informed everyone about the possible location of Ishkanawn, who is possibly located on the other side of the Foundry. You then play as Mage, who the gang is following, in a brief tutorial inside Mage's apartment and eventually outside on 120 Knowledge Street. After the tutorial, Chrome instructs the team of their goal. The gang must travel across the Foundry and track down Ishkanawn. You play as Chrome and try searching for anybody who knows how to get to the other side of the Foundry. Chrome ends up at Pac-man 64's Pizza Parlor, who says he has his own airplane, but it broke down weeks ago. Pac-man 64 then says he needs parts for the airplane for it to work. In the city, you have to collect parts you find in houses and outside. Some parts are inside Mage's apartment as well. After you collect the parts and bring them to Pac-man 64, Chrome hurries to the apartment and tells the gang the news about the airplane and the parts. Ishkanawn then shows up and tells the gang it is impossible to gather all the parts, as there are four Important Parts (NF:HE) located inside four bosses. Ishkanawn then strikes Rob in the shoulder, leaving him motionless on the floor. Ishkanawn then leaves. Bagel then argues that Chrome could have stopped him and tackled him right there. Mage then said it's too late and that he was too close to the ceiling anyways. Pac-man 64 then arrives with a wrench in his hand, saying that he found the key to an abandoned attic, one you did not have access to before. You now play as Mage, with the gang following you. You find the attic. You open the door and find a tunnel. Mage then goes down the tunnel with the gang (except Pac-man 64) as he shouts "I believe in you, gang! SAVE THE WORLD!". The gang end up inside four forks in the road. Three are blocked by metallic walls, while one wall is broken. You can go through the broken wall, and end up in a jungle. You then find Orange Yoda next to a tree, trying to crack open a coconut. Orange Yoda then gives the player some parts to help them on their adventure. The jungle zooms out to reveal it is an entire city made of bamboo and wood. The mayor of the city, Animal Crossing Leader, shows up with many monkeys around him, saying he is the mayor of the city. Chrome then explains what exactly the heck is going on. Animal Crossing Leader then jumps back in surprise, and sighs. Animal Crossing Leader then tells you to make a passport to come in. You make a passport, made out of a wooden plank. Animal Crossing Leader nods his head up and down, and allows you in the city. Animal Crossing Leader then stops you, and warns you that there is a gorilla on the loose. As you explore the city, you gain the ability to switch between Mage, Bagel, Chrome, and Rob at any time during the game. You collect parts in the jungle city, and meet with the gorilla face to face when you get all of them. Thanks to Ishkanawn, the gorilla is now half android, half primate. A boss battle starts and ends. The gorilla then explodes with parts flying everywhere. There is one Important Part in the middle of the part ring. Once you collect all of the parts, including the Important Part, you have to hurry to the fork in the road. The second wall disappears, so you can now go to a volcano-like island. The island has a giant volcano in the middle of it which spewed out a tiny lava monster that eats everything. Ishkanawn then shows up, and strikes the mayor of the town on the back, killing him, before he could say anything. Ishkanawn then strikes Chrome, who screams in pain. Ishkanawn then teleports away. Again, you find parts. You enter the volcano after you find all the parts and battle the lava monster. After, the lava monster explodes as parts and an Important Part appear, burning. You collect all the parts, and hurry out to the fork in the road. The third wall disappears. The next location unlocked is an abandoned underground city. Ishkanawn then appears and this time teleports himself and Mage into an alternate reality, subsequently starting a boss fight. After winning the boss fight and defeating Ishkanawn, he attempts to manipulate Mage but is unsuccessful. Ishkanawn then zaps Mage back with the gang in the abandoned city. However, Mage is critically injured due to his brawl with Ishkanawn, so the player gets to assume the role of any character except Mage. After collecting more parts, the final Important Part appears, located inside a bell tower. After climbing the tower, the Important Part is surrounded by explosives and the player makes a quick dash and leaps out of the tower and into a haystack. The discarded city then appears to be rigged with explosives, and the gang must escape before they are all crushed and killed in the explosions. The whole gang escape except Mage, who is seen crushed by a broken building. After, the gang hurry to the fork in the road. Bagel is seemingly the only survivor. Bagel brings everybody's bodies, including the Mayor of the lava city's. Mage's body was lost, however. Bagel brung the bodies with them to the fourth path. The fourth road's wall had disappeared. Ishkanawn was there, and yet another battle with Ishkanawn commences. After, Ishkanawn flies up into the sky and teleports, leaving behind one Important Part. You then hurry back to Pac-man 64's Pizza Place to build the airplane. After a black screen flashes, the airplane is built. You then fly to the other side of the Foundry via airplane. You then find yourself on the moon or something for some reason. During this part, it is revealed that Mage survived, and the gang finds Mage on the moon already. He explains that ''the building did not collapse on him, he collapsed on the building. ''You then battle Ishkanawn as an android. You defeat him, and he transforms into a tank. He spews acid everywhere, and you battle the tank, and you win. Ishkanawn then transforms into an android, then falls into one of his own acid puddles. After, the gang fly back to the Pizza Place via airplane, and celebrate their victory with a Picnic Party Pizza Parlor. The gang then celebrate, as the bodies then awaken. The night after, Mage has another dream, but this time, it was about celebrating with his friends. The screen then floats up to the night sky, as a word appears saying "The End". The end credits roll, each one showing the gang partying in the victory celebration. End Credits Pictures *Bagel throwing his hat in the air. *Bagel accidentally knocking out Chrome with the hat. *Web making paper sprites. *Mage shooting Chrome, who yet again, is now knocked out. *Collector and Mage shooting targets. *Hagel eating a hot dog. *David using his swearing microphone, with the symbols "$&@#*€" appearing over him. *Web and Mage in a rap battle. *Chrome dancing. *TBA Glitches *Fifth road - A fifth road can be seen if you use the camera and tilt to the very right of the screen. After you do the glitch, you can enter the fifth road, as the camera is now stuck in the position of the road. When you enter, you find an unused photo for the credits and an NPC character model of Ishkanawn, meaning he was probably going to be a playable character. Category:Video games Category:Wii U games Category:Action-adventure games Category:TheChromePerson